The Z kindergarteners!
by Ninjai masta
Summary: -THATS RIGHT, AN UPDATE- The chibi-fied Z-gang are going kindergarten! If you like funny, sweet n cute, and chibis, then don’t skip over this!Trust. I suck at sumaries. Please R&R. Thnx
1. Miss Mackey D

The Z kindergarteners!

By Ninjai masta

The chibi-fied Z-gang are going kindergarten! If you like funny, sweet + cute, and chibis, then don't skip over this! Please R&R.

A/N: I own NOTHING people! So you know BEST not to sue me.

* * *

Chapter 1- Miss Mackey D

It was the first day of kindergarten for the Z gang. The school bell rang and the chibi's filed into the classroom. They all sat in their designated seats, Goku and Chi-Chi, Piccolo and Tien, Vegeta and Bulma, Yamcha and Krillin, 18 and 17, Cell and Frieza, and Dodoria and Zarbon. Their teacher, Ms. McDonald entered the class. ''Good morning everyone.'' She sat down at her desk at the front and clapped her hands together happily. ''My name is Ms. McDonald.'' She told the class.

''Uh? McDonalds, where? Where, where, WHERE? I want McDonalds, I want McDonalds. I WANT MCDONALDS!'' Goku shouted frantically.

''Ok calm down Goku, there is no McDonalds anywhere, except for me of course, but anyways.'' She continued. Goku's head dropped onto the table and he banged it a few times and fell asleep. Ms. McDonald ignored his snoring.

''Now class. I'm going to hand a paper to each of you, and I want you to write a little bit about yourselves, and then you're going to read it out to the class.'' She began to hand out papers to everyone. ''You have 10 minutes.'' Everyone started to write. When Chi-Chi finished hers, she looked at Goku who was still sleeping. She poked him with her pencil. He groaned quietly. She started giggling. She poked at his face. ''Hewo? Is anybody in there?'' She peered at him. He groaned louder and shuffled around. She started giggling even more. The ten minutes were up. ''Ok, Bulma, you can go first.''

Bulma ran up to the front of the class smiling. ''My name is Bulma Bwiefs and my dad is the smartest man in the world. He is the owner of Capsule Corpowation because he invented them. We are the wichest family in the world. My mommy says that I'm vewy smart and that I'm gifted and tawented. I made my own pocket computer, see.'' She held it up for the class to see. ''Wow, that's very nice Bulma.'' Bulma smiled proudly and sat down. ''Now Chi-Chi, your turn.''

''Yay!'' Chi-Chi got up and went to the front. ''My name is Chi-Chi Mau and my daddy is the Ox king and when I gwow up I'm gonna mawy Goku and our son is gonna be sooooo smart, and cute too, just wike his daddy.'' The class laughed.

''Thank you Chi-Chi.'' Chi-Chi giggled, her face bright red, and ran back next to Goku who was still asleep.

''Ok, Krillin.'' The small bald kid walked to the front of the class. ''I'm Kwiwin and the weason I'm bald is because I'm a monk and my pawents are monks and the reason I don't have a nose is because,'' Ms. McDonald cut him off. (Muhahaha! I bet that you were all getting excited! I'm so evil! Heehee!)

''Ok, we don't need to go into details Krillin. Please take a seat.'' He shrugged and sat down.

''Yamcha.'' The black haired boy went up to the front of the class. ''I'm Yamcha. Chickens dig me.'' Everyone started laughing hysterically.

''You mean Chicks, dear, not Chickens.'' The teacher giggled. ''Good, now go sit down.'' Yamcha pouted and sat down in embarrassment.

''Ha ha! Chicken boy! Bak, Bak bak bak bak!'' Vegeta shouted holding his stomach laughing.

''Now, Vegeta, I mean prince Vegeta, that's enough, and it's your turn.'' Ms. McDonald said. Vegeta stood up, still laughing and stood in front of the class. ''I'm Pwince Vegeta, pwince of all saiyans. My father is king Vegeta. King of all saiyans. My life-long ambition is to become the legendawy super saiyan and to beat Kakawot. And by Kakawot I mean Goku.'' Vegeta said. He sat down.

''Errm, ok then.'' Ms. McDonald said. She shook her head.

''Ok, Piccolo.'' The Namekian stood in front of the class. ''My name is Piccolo and I'm fwom the planet Namek. So I'm an alien. And my favewit hobby is meditating.''

''Thank you Piccolo.'' The green creature sat back down next to Tien.

''Ok, it's your turn Tien.'' The boy with the three eyes went up to the front of the class carrying his bit of paper. ''I'm Tien. Don't be afwaid of my extwa eye, its weally no biggie. And I like to meditate with Piccolo.''

''That was very nice Tien.''

''Your turn 17.''

''I'm 17 and Dr. Gero cweated me. I'm an andwoid. My twin sister is 18.''

''Ok, 18.''

''I'm 18 and my cweator is also Dr. Gero. I'm an andwoid too. My twin bwuder is 17.''

''Ok, Cell.''

''My name is cell. You are all looking at me in my weakest form. When I absworb andwoids 17 and 18, I will twansform and become complete. My cweator is Dr. Gero and I'm an andwoid. When I am complete I will wule the classwoom and take over. I will be the stwongest in the classroom. Hahahahaha!'' Cell laughed evilly. Vegeta snickered at him. ''You, the stwongest? Please!'' Vegeta called out. Cell ignored this and smirked at 17 and 18 who were trembling.

''Ummm, okay. Could you come up Frieza.''

The white and purple creature walked to the front of the class. ''My name is Fwieza. My father is King Cold, and my big bwuder Cooler is 18 and will be gwaduwating this year. My purpose in life is to destwoy monkey boy over there Goku.'' He pointed at Goku who was still snoring and dribbling all over Chi-Chi.

''Thank you Frieza for sharing that with us.'' She smiled weakly. 'Boy, these kids have issues.' She thought.

She snapped out of her daze. ''Dodoria.'' The fat pink kid got up and waddled to the front of the class. ''I'm Dodorwia and the only weason I'm here is to serve my master Lord Fwieza.'' He bowed towards the feminine white and purple monster.

''And I guess that that is the same for you huh?'' Ms. McDonald asked Zarbon. The green haired boy nodded. ''And I think that we'll skip Goku.'' She said glancing at him, he was still asleep and Chi-Chi kept was giggling as usual.

Ms. McDonald glanced at the clock. ''Oh, it's time for milk and cookies.''

''Wha? Milk and cookies? Gimme!'' Goku suddenly woke up upon hearing this.

Ms. McDonald went around and handed out milk and cookies to everyone. Goku gobbled his cookies up and gulped down his milk in half a second. ''Mmmmm, yummy for my tummy. But I'm still hungwy.'' He looked at Chi-Chi and stared at her cookies. He started to drool like a dog. Chi-Chi looked at him and giggled and started blushing. ''Goku, I'll give you my cookies and miwk if you pway famiwies with me and Buwma wayter(just in case you don't know how chibi's speak, that means later) on. Pweeaasse? Pwetty pwease with sugar and ice-cweam and stwabewies on top!'' She pleaded.

''Mmmmmm, ice-cweam and stwabewies.'' He snapped out of his daze. ''Sure!'' He snatched her food and stuffed it down his throat. Over on the other table Vegeta gave Goku a disgusted look. ''Urgh, what a cwown.''

Bulma was busy playing with her pocket computer. She shut it down and put it in her pocket. ''Vegeta, can _you_ pway famiwies with me and Chi-Chi and Goku, too?'' She asked.

''No! I'm not going to pway a dumb girw (girl) game with you sissies.'' He answered crossing his arms.

''Pweeaassee?'' She asked in a sweet voice fluttering her eyelashes and putting a puppy dog look on her face.

''Oh fine then.'' He crossed his arms over his chest.

''Yay!'' She hugged him.

''Urgh! Get off me girw!'' He struggled free. Bulma just giggled.

Tien and Piccolo were meditating as usual at their table. On Yamcha and Krillin's table, Krillin had his head on the table because he was so bored of Yamcha chattering about Bulma. ''Oooooooohh, that stupid monkey. He's twying to steaw (steal) my girl! He'w get what's coming to him.'' Yamcha was green with jealousy.

''Yamcha, she is _not_ yours, for the miwionf (millionth) time.'' Krillin said yawning. Yamcha frowned. ''Not yet, but she soon will be.'' He smirked looking at Bulma who was hugging Vegeta.

On the other side of the room, Cell, who was sitting behind 17 and 18, was trying to convince them that they were the all the perfect being. ''Come on, just awow (allow) me to absworb you, wike our cweator Dr. Gero intendededed.'' He fumbled.

''No way!'' The two androids shouted at him in unison. They stuck their tongues out at him. Meanwhile, Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria were whispering to each other. They were planning to take over the classroom and take control. ''I think that we should get wid of Ms. McDonald first, then take it over from there.'' Frieza whispered.

''Excewent idea Master Fwieza.'' Dodoria and Zarbon both nodded.

* * *

Ok ok, I know it was a crappy first chappy. (Heehee! It rhymes!) I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I get 10 reviews. Trust me, this fic is already complete, but I want reviews! (And btw the next chapter is good) So unless you don't want an update for this, REVIEW! I'd love to hear from you. Thanks a lot people! xxx

Ps: Please no flames, this is my first fic. Thnx peepz!


	2. Who's the daddy? You are baby!

Z kindergarteners

A/N: I own NOTHING people!

Heya people, it's me! Wow. You all review quick! I can't believe that I've updated after only one day! I just want to shout a huge THANKYOU to all of my reviewers. (I love you guys) its all thanks to you people that this chappy is up. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Who's the daddy? (You are, baby!)

''Ok class. It's playtime. Now play nice.'' Ms. McDonald told the class.

Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria went into a corner of the room and devised their plans for class domination. Tien and Piccolo went into the opposite corner and started meditating. Cell started chasing 17 and 18 around the room. ''Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhhh! Hewp (help, but they _do_ sound sweet, don't they?) us!'' They screamed running away from Cell. Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, Yamcha and Krillin went to the other side of the classroom to play families.

''Ok, Goku and Chi-Chi are gonna be the kids, Kwiwin, you can be the dog.'' Bulma decided.

''Why do _I_ have to be the dog?'' Krillin whined.

''Because you're the smallest. Ok? Good. I think that I'll be the mommy, now that just weaves Vegeta and Yamcha.'' Bulma scratched her head. ''Who's gonna be the daddy and who's gonna be the baby?''

''Me!'' Yamcha shouted. ''I'm the daddy!''

''No way! I'm not gonna be the baby, _I'm_ gonna be the daddy!'' Vegeta shouted.

''No me!'' Yamcha argued.

''No, me!'' Vegeta argued back.

''Me!''

''Me!''

''ME!''

''ME!''

''Stop it!'' Bulma shouted at the two arguing chibi's. They glared at each other. ''Vegeta can be the daddy, Yamcha, you're the baby.''

''Ha!'' Vegeta crossed his arms and put his nose in the air triumphantly.

''No fair!'' Yamcha shouted angrily. He glared daggers at Vegeta. Vegeta just smirked at him. ''Fine.'' Yamcha sulked. ''Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!'' He screamed.

''Yamcha? What are you screaming about?'' Bulma shouted.

''I'm a baby, wemember. Waaaaaahhhhhhhh!'' He screamed.

''Aaarrrggghhh!'' Goku, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, and Bulma all clamped both their hands over their ears.

''Vegeta! Maybe you should let Yamcha be the daddy. I think that my ears are gonna pop if he keeps on scweaming wike this.'' Bulma shouted over Yamcha's screaming.

''No way hozay! Vegeta retorted. The whole class stopped what they were doing because of Yamcha's screaming and shouting. Tien and Piccolo both opened one eye and stopped meditating. Cell, 17 and 18 stopped running and looked over at Yamcha. Zarbon and Dodoria stopped fanning Frieza and looked over too. Cell smirked. 'There's my chance.' He lunged forward to an unexpected 17 and absorbed him. ''Aaaaarrrrhhhhh! Nooooooo!'' 17 shouted. His legs were frantically kicking in all directions. 18 started screaming. ''17!'' 18 screamed. Then Cell began his transformation. Everyone in the class was too busy staring at Yamcha. He was still screaming and kicking his legs and was rolling around on the floor. ''Waaaaaahhhhhhhh! I want mommy!'' He screamed.

Android 18 started screaming too and Cell chased after her. Ms. McDonald looked up from her book 'How to handle crazy kids in kindergarten' and rushed over to Yamcha. ''Yamcha! Why are you screaming?'' She shouted.

''He's just sulking because he wanted to be the daddy.'' Chi-Chi explained.

Ms. McDonald looked down at him. ''Yamcha! Get up now! You're giving everyone a headache!'' He stopped his screaming immediately and looked up at her.

''I think that playtime is over.'' She told everyone. ''And Cell, stop chasing 18. NOW!'' Cell and 18 both stopped dead in their tracks. ''Everyone, sit down at your seats, its time for art.'' The chibi's all sat down, and there was an empty seat where 17 should have been. Cell tried to sit in 17's seat. ''Cell, right now you are getting on my last nerve! Get to your proper seat!'' Ms. McDonald shouted, getting very irritated. ''And what happened to 17?'' She looked at 18. Cell smirked and said, ''He's part of perfection now.''

* * *

I know it was short. But if you get reviewing then I'll put up the next chapter. I want 20 reviews or I won't put up the next chapter. So get reviewing people! I want reviews! This fic is already complete; I got it on my computer right this minute. But you all got to REVIEW first! Ok, ok, enough about that, so… anyhoo, thanks so much, gotta go, buh- bye! xxxooo 


	3. Art time

The Z kindergarteners! 

By Ninjai

A/N: I own NOTHING people! So you know BEST not to sue me.

Heya everyone! Thanks SO much for all the reviews. Oh and thanks for all the cookies El loco uno!

* * *

Chapter 5- Art time 

Ms. McDonald was on the verge of going insane. ''Ok class,'' She forced a smile on her face. ''I'm going to give you each an A3 piece of paper then some paint, and you can paint whatever you want. ''What's A-fwee (A3)?'' Goku asked dumbfounded. ''Its paper.'' Chi-Chi said giggling (God, is that the only thing that she's gonna do in this fic). Goku just shrugged and held his stomach. ''I'm starving.'' He moaned. 'God, he must think with his stomach, but he sure is _cute_!'' She thought. She giggled yet again. Goku looked up at her. 'Why does she always do that? Girls sure are strange. Her face keeps on going red too. Oh well. I'm hungry.' He gripped his stomach. ''Miss, when's lunch?'' Goku asked.

''Soon, Goku.'' She sighed. She had finished handing out paper and paint to everyone. ''Ok class, get started.'' She went back to her desk and buried her nose in her book. Frieza painted himself on top of a mountain of kids, and was standing directly on top of Goku. Frieza smirked proudly at his painting. Zarbon and Dodoria were both painting themselves fanning Frieza. Cell was painting a picture of him in his perfect form. 18 did a wobbly painting of her and her twin 17. Tien and Piccolo were both painting a picture of themselves meditating (so boring aren't they?). Chi-Chi drew a picture of herself with Goku standing in front of a cottage in the country. Goku was painting all the food he knew, which was a lot! When he finished it, he started drooling all over it and made all of the colours run. Vegeta was painting a picture of himself, in the picture he had bright blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, blonde eyebrows, bigger muscles, and had a gold aura surrounding him. Bulma peered at it. ''You haven't got blonde hair, or blue eyes, and why are you glowing?'' She asked.

''That's because I'm a super saiyan siwy (silly) girl.''

''Oh. Ok.'' Bulma started painting a big orange ball with a red star in the middle.

''What's that?'' Vegeta pointed at her paper.

''I found it in my basement.'' She replied. She stared at it for a couple of seconds. ''Its pwobabwy(probably) nothing.'' She shrugged it off. (Ha! A dragonball, nothing?) Vegeta shrugged too and smirked proudly at his painting satisfied with his work. Bulma was still painting her orange sphere. Vegeta stared at her. Then he smirked. He flicked some red paint at her. It hit her on her cheek. She stopped painting immediately. She looked up at him and glared. He chuckled at her. She picked up the pot of blue paint and poured it all over his hair. ''Hahaha! Take _that_, pwincey boy! Now your hair matches mine!'' (Writing w's instead of r's just to make them sound cute is getting on my nerves now, so I'm gonna stop now, k? ) Vegeta got so angry that he picked up the red paint pot and chucked it at her hard. It hurtled towards her. ''Eeeep!'' She squeaked and ducked quickly. It missed Bulma and the red paint hit Chi-Chi and she was soaked red. ''Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhhh!'' Goku screamed. ''You're covered in blood! Nooooooooooooo!'' Goku started weeping uncontrollably. ''I knew you well, crazy giggling girl.''

Chi-Chi frowned at him. ''Goku, it's only paint. I'm not bleeding! Gosh, sometimes you're soo thick!'' She told him. 'But still sooooooooo cute!' She thought and giggled. Goku suddenly put his head up and stopped. ''Oh. Ok then.'' He glanced at his painting of food again and started drooling again. Chi-Chi sighed. Vegeta and Bulma both burst out laughing. She just remembered that she was soaked with red paint. She glared at Vegeta and threw a pot of dirty paint water at him. He dodged out of the way and it splattered Bulma's pink summer dress. ''Oooooooooooh, you!'' Bulma threw a wet paintbrush at Chi-Chi and it missed and bounced off Goku's head. Bulma clamped her hands over her mouth. Goku stopped drooling at that instant and looked up abruptly. Vegeta laughed at him and shouted ''Paint war!'' He pushed his and Bulma's table over and grabbed her hand and pulled her behind it. They ducked for cover. Chi-Chi knocked her and Goku's table to the floor and grabbed Goku by the arm and pulled him behind their table. Vegeta took hold of a handful of paintbrushes and flung them over his shoulder all across the classroom. He and Bulma both chuckled with each other evilly. Meanwhile, on the other side of the classroom… Piccolo and Tien stopped meditating and dived under their table and put their hands over their heads, eyes shut tightly. 18 hid behind her desk and started throwing paint at Cell. ''Argh!'' He spat out paint and was trying to wipe away paint from his eyes. ''I'm blind! I'm blind!'' He cried. ''My almost perfect eyes have been blinded!'' 18 just flung more paints and paintbrushes at him. One of Vegeta's paintbrushes was hurtling for Frieza. ''Nooooooooooooooooooo!'' Both Zarbon and Dodoria screamed. They both ran to Frieza as fast as they could, Dodoria stopped, panting, and put his arms on a desk for support. switches to slow motion ''Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo'' Zarbon shouted. He dived for Frieza to try and save him from the dreaded paintbrush. The paintbrush hit Zarbon in the gut and Zarbon fell to the floor, holding his stomach. switches back to normal ''I've… been… hit… Frieza… stay…strong…master…'' His head flopped onto the ground, his eyes closed, and his tongue rolled out of his mouth. Dodoria fell on the floor. He was so out of breath from all that running earlier and looked as if he was having a stroke. Frieza peered at both his henchmen and raised an eyebrow. He sighed at their patheticness and he shook his head and he threw an empty paint pot at Goku. It hit his head but Goku didn't feel it. Over on Krillin and Yamcha's table, Krillin tried to seek shelter with Piccolo and Tien and he crawled under their table with them and put his hands on his bald shiny head and shut his eyes. Yamcha on the other hand, was planning to take revenge on Vegeta. He glared at Bulma and Vegeta both laughing with eachother behind their table. Yamcha was so jealous that he stormed over to them and grabbed Bulma's hand. ''Hey! What are you doing Yamcha! Let go of me!'' She struggled in his grasp.

''Bulma you're on my team.'' Yamcha said.

''No she's not! She's with me!'' Vegeta shouted.

''I don't think so, pal!''

''Oh yeah?'' Vegeta was getting angry.

''Stop!'' Bulma screeched. Yamcha let go of her arm and the two boys turned to her. ''I choooooooose, uuummmm, errmmm, **none of you!** **SUCKERS!**'' She picked up a bottle of paint, one in each hand, and squirted them both with it. She squeezed until they were both thoroughly drenched with paint. ''That's for flicking that paint at my face before, Vegeta, and for starting all this!'' She laughed. She turned to Yamcha ''and that was for grabbing me and trying to split up me and Vegeta when we were winning.'' The two paint-soaked chibi's glared at Bulma and both picked up a pot of paint each. They both smirked evilly. ''Uh, oh.'' She whispered. ''No, it was only a joke, no, aarrrrgggghhhhh!'' She screamed, running away from the two fuming boys. Ms McDonald was on the verge of going completely insane. ''STOP THAT EVERYONE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!'' She roared. Everyone had stopped dead in their tracks. Dodoria and Zarbon were still on the floor; Krillin, Piccolo and Tien were still under the table, and an unsuspecting 18 stopped and turned her back to Cell. He wiped the paint from his eyes and caught sight of her. He leapt forward and absorbed her. Her muffled screams could be heard as Cell laughed maniacally. He was transforming again. He was finally in his perfect form. The teacher just shut her eyes, massaging her temples. She was so stressed. 'How could a sweet kindergarten class of 4-year olds be this much trouble? They are devils! Evil creatures!' She thought. 'Stay calm. Calm. Think CALM thoughts dammit!' Her eyes popped open as her thoughts were interrupted. ''Miss, ummmmm, Burger king?'' Goku asked.

''Its Mc Donald, Goku, not Burger king.'' She sighed.

''Mmmmmmmmmmmm, Mc Donald's, Burger king…mmmmmmmm.'' Goku started drooling at the thought. ''Goku snap out of it.'' Chi-Chi snapped her fingers at him. ''Urgh, wha?'' He snapped out of his daze. Chi-Chi giggled as usual and her face went bright red. ''Oh, you. You're so silly!'' She giggled, slapping him. Goku just raised an eyebrow at her and then he remembered, ''Miss…whatever your name is… so when's,'' Ms. McDonald cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.

* * *

Duh! It's so obvious what he's gonna say. So anyways, I just wanna say a great big **thank you **to all of my beloved reviewers. Took a bit long this time tho this time, I want 25 reviews before I put up the next chappy. The faster you review the faster you read the next chapter. I think that you'll love it. So clicky clicky! I order you all to press that 'go' button now! Bye! xxxooo 


	4. Lunchtime

The Z kindergarteners!

By Ninjai

A/N: I own NOTHING people!

Hey yall. Thankyou loads for the reviews everyone!

And this is to El loco uno; I've rewritten this chapter and replaced all the r's with w's again k? Now they sound cute again.

This is a message to suprsanne- well thnx 4 the review, I take into account all of them, I never thought of asking for reviews that way. I wasn't really forcing was I? I didn't mean to. Well I won't ask for reviews anymore, I'm just going to ask everyone to R&R. I hope that you all still review my story. Thanks for telling me k? And because this fic is already complete, I think I'll update once a week, maybe even sooner if I got loads of reviews lol!

So I hope you all enjoy this chapter…

* * *

Lunchtime 

''Yes, Goku. You can have your lunch. Just leave, you all get early lunch children, now go outside and leave me in peace. The class all shouted ''Hooway!'' The chibi's all grabbed their lunchboxes and wrestled eachother out the back door. When the class had left, Ms. McDonald saw that Zarbon and Dodoria were both lying on the floor, covered in paint. She sighed, and took them to the medical office to send them home. Outside, in the playground, Bulma and Chi-Chi were sitting under the big apple tree giggling and chatting away. ''So Buwma, who do _you _wike?'' Chi-Chi asked. Bulma flicked her long blue hair and glanced over at Vegeta who was eating his lunch with Goku, Krillin and Yamcha. She giggled and blushed hotly. ''Vegeta's kinda cute, actuwy, he's _vewy_ cute!'' She giggled. ''I bet I know who _you_ wike Chi-Chi. Goku!'' The two girls started giggling with eachother when they saw the boys approaching. Tien and Piccolo were meditating at the far corner of the playground. (Who thinks that I should discontinue these two, they're sooooo boring and a waste of my typing time) Cell and Frieza were making their plans on taking over the class and defeating Goku at the other far corner of the playground. Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamcha, walked over to Bulma and Chi-Chi who were chatting under the apple tree. As soon as the boys had approached the girls, they stopped talking immediately and both blushed. ''Come sit with us!'' Chi-Chi squealed with delight as she grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him down with her. Immediately, Yamcha took his seat next to Bulma. ''Hey, Buwma, how you doin?'' He asked her. She giggled at him, as he imitated Joeyfrom friends. Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Krillin sat down on the other side of Goku. Chi-Chi stared dreamily into Goku's eyes. Goku was hungry so he jumped up and caught an apple from the tree. ''Oh, Goku, that's sooooo sweet of you to get me an apple.'' Chi-Chi took the apple out of his hand and held it to her heart. ''Goku, you're such a sweetie.'' She started giggling as he gave her a confused expression. She took a small bite out of it and munched on it. He just shrugged and let his eyes travel down her body then back up. She was very pretty with long, shiny black straight hair that fell down her back like a black waterfall. She had pretty, dark eyes and had fresh glowing skin and had long, well shapen legs. For a 4 yr old lol Goku started drooling at her. When she started giggling he snapped out of it. ''Huh?'' He fumbled looking away embarrassedly.

''Oh, Goku.'' She slapped his arm giggling. (She sure has got the giggles today, hasn't she?) ''Uhhhhhh, yeah.'' He chuckled to himself; the classic hand on the back of his head.

* * *

I know I know, that was a rubbish end to this chapter. But there is more romance in the next one; I won't give it all away I'll just say that Bulma and Vegeta get stuck up a tree in the next chappy ok? Well I'm not asking for a number of reviews anymore, but I hope that you all still review. I'll get the next chappie up by next week k? K then gotta go now I'm working on the sequel to this already, bye! xxoo R&R thnx 


	5. Hide and go peek

The Z kindergarteners 

By ninjai masta

Hey everyone! I stopped asking for reviews now and you still aren't even reviewing! Please do lol! I only got 1 review for my new fic! (Wahhhhhhhhhhh!) So please go and R&R that one too! Thanx a lot hope you all enjoy this chapter

Hide and go peek 

Goku, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin and Yamcha were all sitting under the big apple tree on the grass in the shade. Vegeta was sweating and wipedhis foreheadon his sleeve. ''Grrrrrr, I'm so hot.'' He moaned fanning himself.

''You sure are.'' Bulma said quietly. 'Whoops, did I just say dat out loud?' She thought desperately. ''What did you say?'' Vegeta asked her, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. ''Uhhhh, I didn't say nufing, what are you talking about?'' Shesaid shakily. ''Sure.'' He replied sarcastically, a smirk plastered across his face. ''Uhhhh, I know, lets play a game!'' Chi-Chi said, earning a thanks-you-saved-my-life look from Bulma. Chi-Chi gave her a don't-worry-about-it look back to her. They smiled at eachother and Goku and Vegeta just rolled their eyes together and both thought 'Girls' in their minds at the same time. ''Ok then, so what game are we playing?'' Krillin asked. ''I know, lets play hide and go peek.'' Yamcha answered. ''Ok. I'll count.'' Bulma said getting up. She put her hands over her eyes and started counting. ''One, two, fwee, four, five…'' She leant against the tree and counted. Everyone got up and all ran in different directions. Chi-Chi took Goku's hand and dragged him away with her. Krillin ran behind some of the bushes and crouched down, with his hands over his head, so as not to let the light reflect off of his head and shine, revealing his hiding place. Yamcha ran behind the other side of the kindergarten building and hid round the corner and poked his head out. Chi-Chi and Goku crawled under the benches and crouched down, hands over their eyes. Vegeta ran to the big oak tree and jumped up, climbing up along the branches, letting his tail to help him swing higher and higher. He got up high enough and secured himself on a branch, winding his tail round it for support. ''Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, tirty! Ready or nots, heres I come!'' She squealed. Her eyes popped open and she looked around her. She scanned the playground, and couldn't see any of them. She walked to the oak tree and looked behind it, making sure that no one was hiding behind it. She checked and nothing was there. She was just about to walk off and look somewhere else, when she saw a squirrel staring at her.

''Awwwwww, come here mister sqwiwell.'' She squealed with delight, her bright eyes shining. She giggled and chased it. It ran up the tree and she stopped to watched it. She caught sight of something else up there. She decided to climb up there and check it out. Then she saw the squirrel whimper as a small stick was thrown at it. It ran down the tree and onto the grass again. ''Stupid thing.'' someone said.

Bulma peered up there and caught sight of none other than Vegeta. She smirked to herself and climbed higher and higher, grabbing the branches. ''Found you!'' She squealed at him when she got onto his branch. He jumped from this, surprised. ''Don't do dat ever again!'' Vegeta shot at her. ''Ok, ok!'' She put her hands in front of her, defending herself. ''So…'' Bulma said, twiddling her thumbs. She glanced at his tail and stroked it softly. Vegeta jumped in shock. ''Hey! Stop dat!'' He growled. She gently played with it with her fingers. She picked it up gently and put it up to her face, stoking her face with it. She nuzzled her nose into it, inhaling deeply. He let out a deep breath and purred. She loosened her hands around it and let go. She smiled at him for a few seconds, then she broke the silence. ''Let go nows.'' He nodded at her in response. They both made their way down the tree and jumped down. Then the bell rang, ending lunchtime. Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha all came out of their hiding places, disappointed that they never got the chance to do anything. ''What took them so long anyways?'' Chi-Chi asked Goku. ''Beats me.'' He shrugged. They made their way to the classroom, and were caught up by Vegeta and Bulma. ''Hey, what took you guys so long?'' Chi-Chi asked them. Both of their faces went bright red as they blushed. Yamcha growled with jealousy.

Well I think I'll update maybe by next week or maybe even sooner if I get lots of reviews lol! So please do it and review pple! Thnx gtg I'm writing up the fifth chappie of my other fic Forbidden garden go read it if you haven't already

Bye xoxo


	6. The new kid

The Z kindergarteners

By Ninjai masta

I own a computer, my room, a whole lot of other stuff, but not Dragonball z

Hi everyone! I'm just so glad that I've got so many nice reviews and no flames yet, that I want to update for you quickly! I don't want to keep you all waiting, so enjoy!

* * *

The new kid

The chibi's were all waiting in their seats chatting away since Ms. McDonald wasn't there. She was gone for about ten minutes and said that she was coming back. Just then, she opened the door and went to her desk. A big chubby pink kid followed her and hid behind her, which didn't work very well considering that he was wider than her. She just smiled sweetly at him and stepped to the side so that the class could get a proper view of him. At the back Vegeta sneered, earning a hey-be-nice glare from Bulma.

''Okay class. This is your new classmate, his name is Majin Buu.'' She said to the class. ''Why don't you tell everyone a little bit about yourself.'' She gestured towards him and he stepped forward.

''Me name Majin Buu. My mathster Bibidi. He dead.''

Ms. McDonald cut him off quickly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

''Okay, that's enough. Go and sit yourself down. There are two empty seats over there.'' She pointed at the place where 17 and 18 used to be.

(Oh yeah did I tell you, this is the good majin buu, the fat one and he is not evil)

He waddled over happily and plopped himself down in front of Cell and Frieza. Vegeta, Frieza and Cell all cocked their eyebrows at him.

''Okay class. I think that it's story time.'' Ms McDonald clapped her hands together cheerfully. Everyone got up from their seats and sat down on the carpet around Ms McDonald who was sitting on her chair.

''Okay then. Is everyone comfortable?'' She asked. Everyone nodded in response. She took a book from the bookshelf and opened it up.

''Once upon a time, there was a man named Hercule.''

Everyone except for Buu rolled their eyes and fell on top of eachother, getting ready to nap. Goku lay down with his hands behind his head, and fell asleep instantly and Chi-Chi rested her head on his chest. Vegeta lay down on his back. Bulma snuggled into Vegeta's side peacefully. Vegeta just scowled and put a cushion under his head and closed his eyes. Tien and Piccolo both just started meditating again.

(Okay people, after storytime is finished, I'm gonna cancel these two, ok? lol) Krillin just curled up on the carpet and shut his eyes. Cell and Frieza just sat upright and closed their eyes as if meditating. Buu sat there listening to the story, but not really understanding a word of it. It carried on like this for ten minutes. Vegeta subconsciously pulled Bulma closer to him and they snuggled together peacefully. Vegeta sucked on his thumb and put the other arm round Bulma. She nestled herself in his chest and put her arms round his waist without knowing what she was doing. Goku was dreaming about food as usual, and had his cushion in his mouth, chewing on it, dreaming that it was food. Chi-Chi woke up and pulled the cushion away from him, and put his arms around her and she fell asleep happily. He wrapped his tail round her waist and dreamt on about food peacefully. Krillin was curled up resting on a cushion sucking his thumb. Yamcha glared at Bulma and Vegeta and tried to pull them away from eachother. He snuck up to them and tried to pull his arm away from her. He failed as Vegeta just groaned and punched him in the face, still asleep. Yamcha flew back and hit the wall, with a black eye. Vegeta just pulled Bulma closer to him and put both his arms round her, not knowing what he was doing as he was still sleeping. Ms McDonald sighed heavily and slammed her book shut. Everyone woke up abruptly.

''Huh? Aaaarrrrrgggghhhhhh! How did you get there!'' Vegeta yelled and wriggled away from Bulma, both blushing as red as a cherry. Goku was a heavy sleeper, so he never woke up. Krillin, Cell and Frieza all woke up and rubbed their eyes lazily. Yamcha was moaning something about his eye, and Ms McDonald just sighed and took him to the medical office. She sent him home after because of the bad condition his eye was in.

'How did that happen?' She thought as she handed him an ice pack. 'Don't even want to know.' She made her way back to the class. She opened the door and saw that everyone was sitting back in their seats, chattering away to eachother.

''Ok, I think we'll skip nap time.'' She said to the class. Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi and Goku all blushed hotly.

* * *

What a rubbish end to that chapter. Well, keep reviewing everyone please. And I hope I'm not disappointing anyone, but the next chapter is the last. Maybe I shouldn't have updated too quickly. Oh well, I'm making a sequel to this! And while you're waiting, you can all read my other fic, The forbidden garden. It's basically a Bv where Bulma gets sent to Vegetasei as a child, and she wonders around the palace one day and she finds the royal forbidden gardens where she meets the young saiyan prince… I'm not gonna give away the whole story, if you want to read more then go and read it! lol. So anyhoo, please review and go read Forbidden garden and review for that too.

Thanx bye xox ;-)


End file.
